


A Thousand Years

by a_big_apple



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_big_apple/pseuds/a_big_apple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and a finally-back-from-the-dead Arthur plan their wedding, but Arthur is unhappy with Merlin's choice of wedding song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Pornalot 2016 Bonus Challenge Three: Music. Also written because I am the most cliched of saps, and can't listen to A Thousand Years without thinking about Merlin and Arthur. Here's a [lovely sad fanvid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7xYMqHwu1iw) to set the mood for you.

“No, Merlin,” Arthur says, and it’s not his I’m-the-king-so-give-me-my-way voice.  There’s more putting-my-foot-down in it, and a shadow of seriously-don’t-push.  Merlin hears that, processes it, and ignores it.

“But it’s a perfect wedding song for us!  Who else on the planet can claim that song  _ literally _ applies to their relationship?”

“Merlin!’ Arthur shouts, his mouth and shoulders going tight.  “Pick.  Something.  Else.”

Merlin watches him, more cautious now.  “But--”

Arthur whirls away from him.  “I don’t want it, all right?  I don’t want to spend our first dance as husbands thinking about you  _ alone _ for fifteen hundred years,”--his voice wobbles--”just  _ waiting  _ for me.”

Merlin’s heart flops painfully over in his chest.  For a long, strained moment, the only sound in the room is Arthur’s quick breathing; Merlin quietly rises from his chair to lay his hand between Arthur’s shoulder blades.  He’s still and tense under Merlin’s palm, so Merlin shifts close to rest his forehead on Arthur’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, love,” he murmurs.  “We’ll pick something else.  Something happy.”

Arthur gives a jerky nod.  Slowly, Merlin slides his hands to Arthur’s waist; Arthur twists around in his arms with a shaky sigh.  When Arthur lifts his eyes they shine wet, and Merlin  _ has _ to lean in and kiss his clumped eyelashes and his flushed cheeks.

“I would have waited another fifteen hundred years.  I would have waited until the end of the universe,” he breathes against Arthur’s skin.

“I’m here now,” Arthur replies, and Merlin can’t suppress a shudder; in the days and weeks after Arthur’s return he must have said that a hundred times a day, soothing Merlin’s fears and dispelling his nightmares.  Now, Arthur wraps Merlin in the circle of his arms and kisses him until he can’t breathe.  

Several long, wet minutes later, Merlin is panting fast into Arthur’s jaw as his spine melts.  Arthur is so reassuringly  _ solid _ , his chest all warm muscle that Merlin is half-ashamed to want to swoon against, except he knows Arthur likes him there, tucked in close and safe.

Close, safe, and hard as a fucking dragon-forged sword.  He wriggles closer, toeing his feet between Arthur’s to get their hips in line, and nudges their erections together.  Arthur hums, low and appreciative.

“You’re right,” Merlin admits.  “Let’s focus on the here and now.”

“Let’s focus on it in bed,” Arthur growls back, his hands slipping over Merlin’s arse and clasping the backs of his thighs.

With a breathless laugh, Merlin wraps his arms around Arthur’s neck and lets himself be lifted.  “Yes, all right, you Neanderthal.”  Arthur bites the side of his throat in response.

  
Later, when they make it to bed via the kitchen table and the second floor landing, Merlin strokes Arthur’s bangs back as he snores.  In a few hours he’ll wake Arthur up; they’ll have a shower, make dinner, maybe watch a film.  In a few days they’ll return to the topic and pick a better wedding song.  In a few months they’ll vow to love each other until the end of their lives.  Merlin isn’t at all sure what comes after that, for them--but as long as Arthur’s with him, he’s sure it’s something to look forward to.


End file.
